


Harry's Pet

by PaigyPie



Series: The Boy In The Window [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Ring Kink, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigyPie/pseuds/PaigyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been itching to try something out with his new submissive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the The Boy in the Window series. You do not have to read the original fic to read this but I recommend doing so. Let me know what you think in the comments and if you like it please Kudos!

It had been a week since Niall had agreed to join the boys’ relationship and Harry was itching to try something new. The thing about having two very dominant and one very controlling switch in a four way relationship was that Harry never really got to try out things as a top but now he had Niall and Harry had ideas.

It was Niall who had introduced him to this particular kink in the first place. It had been in one of Niall’s videos, the Dom in the video had made Niall wear a tail, ears and a collar and crawl around on all fours, and it had stirred something in Harry.

Harry never brought it up to the other boys because Liam and Zayn would never bottom for him and Louis had shown a stern disinterest in the kink, remarking that it was his, “least fav video to date, I’m not even going to bother making more than two gifs of it.”

It was Thursday at school that Harry set his plan in motion. He had partnered up with Niall on their English presentation. It was easy enough to convince the other boys to work in two different groups especially when the teacher made it a max of three people to a group. Once he and Niall started talking about the project, ignoring their other three boyfriends, Harry had his mind on the prize.

“So we’re all going back to my place tonight right?” Zayn asked as they left the classroom, headed towards their usually lunch table outside.

 “Well Niall and I have to work on our presentation.” Harry stated.

“And you can’t do that with us?” Louis retorted.

“Well you guys are working on a different book.” Harry pouted.

“It’s okay I get what Harry means. If we work as a group we’re more likely to get distracted. Harry and I will go to my house and I’ll keep the window open so you can talk to us if you need or want to.” Niall offered around a mouthful of his sandwich. Harry thanked Niall in his head for being so incredible. He felt a little bad because he had absolutely no intention of doing any school work.

“Fair enough I guess.” Liam concluded, moving on to talk to Louis about the science homework they had been given earlier that day.

Harry was too distracted to hold a conversation for the rest of lunch. His state stayed much the same for the rest of the day, too busy thinking about getting his hands on his boyfriend. He ignored the work he was supposed to be doing in class, not even bothering to look like the he was doing something.

Harry didn’t feel bad about having sex without all of his boyfriends present, they had established long ago that so long as it wasn’t just one person left out they were free to have sex whenever and with whoever they pleased.

Zayn noticed Harry’s inability to concentrate in class when they were seated next to each other in history. Zayn watched as Harry’s eyes stared off into space and a smile played on his lips.

Harry himself was unaware that Zayn had caught him day dreaming, that was until his chair received a swift kick from aforementioned boyfriend.

“Harry?” Zayn whispered trying to get his attention without also gaining the attention of their teacher. “You got to pay attention babe, otherwise Ms Munday will give you detention again.”

Harry glared at his lover, upset at being so rudely pulled from his mental image of Niall kitten licking at his cock. Harry refocused his attention to the front of the class, trying to pay attention to the rise of Maoism but soon enough his mind started wandering.

When class was over and school was let out Harry still hadn’t broken out of his fantasies. Misty eyed and half hard in his pants he almost missed the other boys leaving in Liam’s car. Harry sat in the passenger’s seat as Niall drove them home. Niall was becoming worried as Harry hadn’t taken his eyes off of him since he sat down behind the wheel. He had noticed that Harry’s gaze had been fixed on him all day and knew that something was up.

Once the boys got to Niall’s house Harry was ushered inside. They stopped off in the kitchen, Niall grabbing some study snacks. On their way through the house Niall was talking, saying something about how playboy wanted another photo shoot with all of the boys, a follow up to the last one but with more risqué photos.

Harry nodded and made affirmative noises when he thought they may be appropriate. In truth Harry was only paying attention to the way Niall’s lips moved, not really hearing the words escape them. He became alert when Niall mentioned that he was ready to head upstairs to his room. Harry practically bound up the stairs, hurrying Niall up in front of him.

When they got to the room Niall immediately went to the window and opened the curtains, waving at his boyfriends in the other house. Zayn, Liam and Louis were all sat on Zayn’s bed, books out and pens on paper. They looked up and waved back at Niall. Harry shucked his bag, leaning it against Niall’s desk before taking a seat on Niall’s bed, legs hanging over the edge.

“So, Niall, I was thinking.” Harry started. Niall turned to face him, standing only a meter away. “We have a couple of weeks til this is due so we don’t have to focus too much on it.”

“Weren’t you the one who suggested the other boys leave us alone so we could get it out of the way?” Niall retorted, eyebrow raised questioningly as he coined in on Harry’s intentions.

“Yes, and now that we are alone I have something else I would like you to present orally on.” Harry smirked at his own word play.

“Oh really now? And on what would that be?” Niall questioned, cocking his hip, a smirk also playing at his lips.

“My dick mostly but it wouldn’t hurt if you sucked on my balls as well.” Harry stated blasé.

“Well I think that can be arranged,” Niall said dropping to his knees between Harry’s thighs. “I hope I get a good grade.” He joked as he rubbed at Harry’s thighs, leaning up to kiss him.

“There’s something else actually.” Harry mumbled against Niall’s lips. Moving his head back so he could look Niall in the eye, Harry’s nerves started to rise. _What if Niall said no, or was forced to do it in porn but didn’t actually enjoy it?_ The questions ran through his mind but were quickly forgotten as Niall had taken it upon himself to palm Harry through his jeans.

“And what would that be?” Niall questioned, moving his hand slowly back and forth along the outline of his boyfriends cock.

“It’s just that one time we were watching one of your porn scenes and you were doing something in it that turned me on so much but I couldn’t try out with the boys ‘cause you know how dominant they are, then Louis said that he would never act like that, not even for sex. And now we have you and I thought we could try it, like if you’re actually into it, because if not you can just suck my dick.” Harry babbled, barely stopping for breath, and stuttering as Niall hadn’t stopped squeezing his dick.

“Just spit it out love, the worst thing I can say is no.” Niall rolled his eyes, starting to undo Harry’s belt.

“I want you to put on ears and a tail and stuff.” Harry admitted shyly.

“That’s all? That’s what that long ass speech was about?” Niall chuckled. “I quite enjoy pet play; I have my own kit under my bed.” Niall reached under his bed and pulled a small red box. It looked harmless to Harry but as Niall opened the id a large fluffy tail plug was revealed. Niall pulled all the contents out onto the bed, Harry’s eyes going wide at the amount of stuff he had in there. Several pairs of ears in varying colours, three tails, four collars and a leash.

‘So, which ones do you like?” Niall asked. Instead of replying Harry just picks up a pair of black ears, surprised at how soft they are. He places the head band on Niall’s head, slowly moving tufts of hair to cover the band. Harry’s cock twitches at how innocent Niall looks. He wanted to just take him now but stopped himself. Harry knew that more fun was to be had if he waited. Whilst Harry played with his hair, Niall had taken the liberty of clasping a black collar around his throat, attaching the thin chain leash to the ring on it.

Harry came back to reality just as Niall stood up to remove his clothes. He leant back, resting his weight on his hands, belt still half undone, and cock hard in his jeans. He licked his lips as pale flesh came into view. He reached forward to touch a small bruise on Niall’s hip. A love bite left by Louis. Niall’s stomach went taut at the touch, unexpecting of the small pain he received. He softly knocked Harry’s hand away so he could quickly remove the clothes from the lower half of his body.

Once he was completely naked Niall straddled Harry, mewling as his cock brushed against the rough texture of Harry’s jeans. Not a word passed between them, only breathy moans, as Niall slowly moved three of Harry’s fingers into his mouth. Harry’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the wet pressure encompassing his fingers. Niall rolled Harry’s rings with his tongue pulling at them with his teeth as he lubricated the long fingers that wore them.

“Need you to stretch me for the tail babe.” Niall breathed into Harry’s ear, moving Harry’s fingers from his mouth to his ass hole. Harry groaned as he circled Niall’s rim, getting it nice and wet before slipping his middle finger in, the bulk of his ring catching on Niall’s rim. Niall pushed back on the finger letting out a low moan of Harry’s name, urging him to add another.

After ten minutes Harry had all three of his fingers inside Niall, pumping and crooking them in and out of the mewling boy. Niall was in ecstasy, the catch of Harry’s rings on his rim plus the pressure on his prostate had him practically leaking precum.

“There is lube on the trunk at the end of the bed; you should be able to reach it from here.” Niall gasped out. Removing his fingers, Harry, grabbed the lube and the plug, combining the two before tuning his torso back to Niall.

Niall plucked the tail from Harry’s hand and leant back, carefully pressing the cool metal inside himself with a brief hiss.

“All ready to suck you now.” Niall smirked before getting back down on his knees. Harry’s erection had flagged slightly due to lack of attention but twitched with interest as Niall pulled open Harry’s belt and fly. Raising his hips off the bed, Harry helped Niall remove his pants, having gone commando, his dick now stood naked in front of Niall’s eager lips. Without teasing Niall took Harry in his mouth, left hand firmly wrapped around the base.

“Fuck. Such a good Kitten. Gonna take my cock aren’t you Kitty?” Harry panted out, not knowing where the dirty talk came from. He took one of his hands and placed it at the back of Niall’s head carding his fingers through the short hair.

Niall began to lick long stipes from the base to head of Harry’s cock, kitten licking at his slit before enclosing the head in his mouth. It was way better than Harry’s fantasies, thumb stroking over the plush ears as he pushed Niall’s head down onto his cock.

Niall opened his mouth as wide as he could, letting Harry sink the entire length of his shaft into his mouth. Niall gagged slightly at the initial intrusion but didn’t move to stop Harry. Harry groaned out loudly, loving the feeling of Niall’s throat swallowing around him.

“That’s it Kitty. Taking masters cock so well. Such a pretty Kitty. Gonna let master fuck your face aren’t you?” While Harry posed it as a question both boys knew Harry was going to do it anyway. Harry started thrusting in and out of Niall’s mouth, setting up a rough pace and getting rougher. Niall did his best to breathe through his nose and not gag.

“So good Kitty. God feels so good, take it so well. Bet you want masters’ cock in your ass, fucking you so good, you won’t be able to sit down without thinking of me.” Harry moaned out, slipping himself out of Niall’s mouth and roughly throwing him onto the bed.

“Face the window, hands and knees.” Harry demanded. Niall got into position as Harry shucked his shirt and stepped out of his jeans, which had been pooled around his ankles. “Such a good Kitten.” Harry whispered before bringing his right hand down to spank the bubble butt presented to him.

“Please master. Fuck me, wanna fell you fat cock inside me. Want you to wreck your Kitty!” Niall gasped out. Harry was already removing the tail plug, watching as Niall’s hole fluttered, trying to grab the plug and keep it inside. Harry groaned at the sight leaning over the end of the bed to grab the lube, rubbing it over his dick. On his way back into the kneeling position behind Niall he grabbed the leash that lay still attached to Niall’s neck. Harry placed the head of his dick at Niall’s hole then pulling on the leash, forcing Niall’s body to rock back onto his cock.

Niall was always loud in bed and this time was no different. Niall all but screamed in pleasure as Harry entered him, being forced back on Harry’s cock over and over. Harry continued to rock Niall onto his dick, thrusting to meet the boy halfway. He was moaning lowly at the feeling of how tight Niall was around him, while Niall screamed his pleasure.

“Fuck master, harder please. Want you to fuck your Kitty hard.” Niall panted over his shoulder, eyes wide and pleading.

“Anything for you, Kitten.” Harry replied, leash still in hand he grasped Niall’s hips and fucked into his boyfriend roughly. His rhythm was fast, hard and unrelenting and had Niall clawing at the sheets and the window. When Niall’s hand made contact with the window Harry too the opportunity to look through into the neighbouring house.

He wasn’t surprised that Liam, Zayn and Louis were watching them, eyes wide and dicks in hand. He tried to imagine what he must look like to them. Could they see the sweat on his torso, or the clench of his fist around the leash, or the way Niall’s face screwed up in pleasure? He knew that they could hear them. The distance was less than two metres and both windows were open.

Harry looked away, wanting this moment to be about him and Niall. Harry wrapped the chain up in his fist as he leant forward, moulding his torso to Niall’s back. His hips never lost their rhythm. He reached around Niall’s body, taking Niall’s dick in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It took four pumps of his dick before Niall was cumming over the sheets with Harry’s name tearing out of his throat.

Harry continued to pump in and out of Niall’s hole which had tightened around his cock. Harry’s thrust grew erratic and uneven, within a minute he was cumming into Niall. Harry groaned and bit down on Niall’s shoulder has he emptied himself into Niall. He hissed slightly as he slipped out of Niall.

“Does Kitten want some milk?” Harry asked, lowering his face to Niall’s asshole.

“Yes master, please feed me.” Niall moaned out as he felt Harry’s tongue on his hole, lapping and sucking up the cum he had just spilled into Niall. When Niall was all clean Harry sat back on his heels, back straight and waited for Niall to face him. He held Niall’s cum in his mouth letting the salty substance rest on his tongue.

Niall lunged into a kiss, immediately attacking Harry’s mouth with his own. Niall licked at Harry’s lips, gaining entry as Harry opened his mouth. Niall scooped out the cum with his own tongue, passing it back and forth as they kissed before both swallowing. The boys continued to kiss, moving to lay side by side, their lips never parting. Slowly Niall removed his collar and ears, putting them in the box then resting himself on Harry’s chest.

“That was all good yeah?” Harry asked.

“It was great babe. Fucking loved every second.” Niall reassured him, pecking Harry’s lips. They both lay still, their breathing slowing as the drifted off, ignoring Louis call of, “So much for wanting to work on the assignment!”


End file.
